


Morning, John.

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Face it, there is a lot of tension between us... Romantic, sexual tension... And I do believe that a kiss would relieve a lot of that."</p><p>Sherlock leans in and plants a sloppy kiss on John's lips before John could protest.</p><p>"Oh God, Sherlock..." John half whispers, half moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, John.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I was trying to write fluff....

"Sherlock?" A sleepy John opens his eyes to see Sherlock inches above his face.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?

"Bored." Sherlock shrugs and sits up.

Its then that John realizes that Sherlock is sitting on him. It's morning... this could get... embarrassing.

"Sherlock, could, uh, you get off me?"

Sherlock grins and winks as he slips off of John, kneeling on the bed next to him. Quite looking like a cat about to pounce.

"Why are you in my room?" John yawns.

"Bored!"

"So you've said. That's never made you come to my room before... What do you want, Sherlock."

"A kiss."

"A What???" John nearly chokes on his words.

"Face it, there is a lot of tension between us... Romantic, sexual tension... And I do believe that a kiss would relieve a lot of that."

Sherlock leans in and plants a sloppy kiss on John's lips before John could protest.

"Oh God, Sherlock..." John half whispers, half moans.

"Hmmm..." Sherlock looks confused...

"I don't understand... that was supposed to make it better. But, now, it seems I've made it worse."

"You big git..." John winks at Sherlock... "Do your research next time."

John sits up, throws Sherlock down onto the bed and leans over him, kissing him long and hard.

"How about we clear up that tension the proper way?"

"How do you suppose we do that." Sherlock looks shocked at John's boldness. He heart races a little in excitement.

"Well, I happen to know one way that has proven to be quite effective in the past. Shall I show you?" John winks as he bites down on Sherlock's bottom lip.

"Of course, Doctor Watson..." Sherlock moans.

Sherlock's head is spinning. John's teeth graze across his bottom lip. The euphoria that each kiss brings Sherlock to the breaking point. This is a better high than any drug he had ever tried.

"John! For god's sake stop teasing me." Sherlock moans, squirming all over the bed, trying to get out from under John so he could take control.

"Don't even bother, Sherlock. You asked for this..." John snarled. John effective had Sherlock pinned to the bed. He had Sherlock's hands pinned right above his shoulders.

Sherlock threw his head back and groaned in pleasure as John started grinding his hips against his.

"How is this for teasing, Sherlock? 6 months I've been living with you, 6 months you've paraded around this flat, sometimes not even dressed, sometimes wearing those button-ups that are just tight enough to drive me mad. 6 months I've wanted to throw you against a wall and have my way with you. So no, I'm not going to stop teasing you. This is payback, mate." John whispers this in Sherlock's ear, ending it with a soft bite on his earlobe all the while their erections were rubbing up against each other.

Sherlock's eyes grow wide. He had never seen this side of John. John was always so meek around the women he dated, preferring strong independent women. But here is a man who knows what he wants, and how he wants it.

"Now, I'm going to let go of your hands. If you touch me, we're done and I'm going back to bed. Nod if you understand."

Sherlock nods.

"Good. Take of your clothes. And do so quickly."

A few seconds go by and Sherlock hasn't moved.

"Now, Sherlock!" The look he gives Sherlock is pure Captain John Watson, and Sherlock isn't sure he wants to anger this side of John, so he springs into action, nearly popping the buttons off his shirt. 10 seconds later he's naked on John's bed and John is looking at him like he is a piece of meat ready to be eaten.

John reaches over to the night stand and takes out a condom and a bottle of lube. He drops his pants and watch as Sherlock's eyes drop to his groin. He puts the condom on and applies the lube then places himself between Sherlock's legs.

"This might get a tad uncomfortable, just relax, it'll be easier for you."

He pins Sherlock's hands again and bites down on Sherlock's neck as he enters Sherlock. Sherlock stiffens and cries out. Pain? No... Pleasure, he can see it all over Sherlock's face. He's done this before...

With this new discovery John holds nothing back, he sits back up and fucks Sherlock with everything he's got.

Sherlock's eyes are half open, rolled all the way into the back of his head, mouth open with continuous moans escaping those gorgeous lips. Wanting to totally bring Sherlock over the edge, John takes a little more lube and starts jerking Sherlock off.

Sherlock loses it there. The pleasure is too much. He cries out. Loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but he doesn't care. 6 months of living with this man and going to bed every night fantasizing about him... This is better than anything he, Sherlock Holmes, could have ever imagined.

Soon enough Sherlock can't hold it anymore.

"John.... " He moans, unable to say anymore. Thoughts escaped him. His brain was actually turning off.

"I know, Sherlock..." John knew what was happening.

Growls filled the room as both men came. Noises that would have shocked even Mrs. Hudson.

"Now, how was that, Sherlock? Still tense?"

John collapses on Sherlock and they both laugh.


End file.
